Overdressed
by perfectlyrose
Summary: Rose has started wearing dresses to work more often and her coworkers have started to pick up on the trend and ask questions. (Nine/Rose AU)


Prompted by the wonderful asthewheelwills over on tumblr. Thanks darling! Have some very fluffy fluff instead of the angst you usually get when you prompt me :)

* * *

Rose was practically floating on air when she walked into the office. She'd spent the night at John's last night and, in addition to a wonderful night of eating takeout and making fun of crap telly before winding up in bed and tangled around each other, he had woken her up with soft touches and kisses. Best way to wake up, she thought as she felt a smile tug her lips upward. Sex put her in a much better mood than tea ever could.

"You look chipper this morning," her friend Donna commented, breaking her out of a train of thought that she probably shouldn't be having at work anyways.

"Just seems like it's gonna be a good day," Rose said breezily as she set her bag down at her desk and started booting up her computer.

"She's right," Martha chimed in as she exited the breakroom with a cup of coffee in hand and Amy right behind her. "You've been actually getting here on time and awake more often than not for the last month and a half."

The four of them worked normally worked in completely different sectors of the company but had been brought together as a team to see a new product design through from start to finish a few months ago and had become fast friends.

Rose just rolled her eyes at the teasing. They knew she was not at all a morning person and had seen her come in half asleep and not talk to anyone before downing a cup of coffee. It had served her well since she had started spending half her nights over at John's place the past several weeks. Inevitably when she packed an outfit to wear to work the next day she would forget something and she'd have to show up to the office sans jacket or matching shoes or wearing the same trousers as the day before. One memorable time she had realized upon getting dressed in the morning that she was without a bra that wasn't bright red to wear under her planned white blouse. With the excuse of not being a morning person Rose could just shrug it off and say that she hadn't realized she wasn't completely put together before she left home and blame the lack of proper caffeine levels in her system.

She had hit upon a genius idea a week and a half ago and now kept packing dresses as they were an appropriate outfit that had significantly fewer components to remember. It had lessened the stress of getting dressed in the mornings she woke up in John's arm considerably.

"Started setting my alarm earlier to trick myself into leaving earlier and having more time to caffeinate," she said after a moment. Rose hadn't told any of them about John yet, wanting to keep him to herself for a little while longer.

She moved to get her own cup of coffee as the other three started chatting about Donna's newest beau. Rose rejoined the group gathered around Donna's desk and listened as the older redhead gushed about this bloke, Shaun, that she'd just met.

When the conversation hit a lull Amy looked up and ran a discerning eye over Rose's dress, a yellow and black number that Rose was rather fond of and that Amy had helped pick out on a shopping trip a few weeks ago.

"You know, Rose, not only have you been practically glowing for two weeks straight but you've been wearing dresses a lot more often. I practically had to threaten you to get you to buy that one when we went shopping and now you're wearing them multiple times a week," Amy commented with a pointedness that hinted that she had been noticing the trend and had a definite idea of what was causing it.

Amy always had an opinion on things and was extremely observant. It made her a joy to work with and be friends with but was dangerous when Rose was trying to keep a secret.

"Maybe I just decided that I liked them more," she protested. "No crime in trying to grow as person, is there?"

"'Course not," Amy scoffed. "Just think you're dressing up for someone you haven't told us about yet."

Rose tried in vain to keep her cheeks from turning red as all three of her friends turned inquisitive eyes towards her.

"I'm not dressing up for anyone but myself," she managed to say without tripping over the words. "Don't you think I would've told you if there was someone new in my life?"

"You better, Blondie!" Donna exclaimed. "You hear all about my love life and I want to know what's going on in yours."

"And I'm trying to live vicariously through all of you since my love life's dead in the water since I broke up with Tom," Martha added.

"I'll tell you all all about my love life when there's something to tell!"

It took a few more minutes for the conversation to wind down. Everyone settled in at their desks and started on that day's tasks, idly chatting about the product they were designing and promoting as questions came up that crossed departmental lines.

Rose waited an hour before she grabbed her purse and headed for the ladies room. Once she was inside and was reasonably sure no one else was in there she fished her mobile out of her purse and leaned against the wall as she punched the speed dial for John. He was working from home so he should be able to answer a call.

"This is John," he said gruffly when he picked up. Rose could picture him at his desk, head bent over all the papers he had spread out and not paying enough attention to the outside world to even check who was calling before answering the phone.

"It's me."

She could hear the shuffling of papers stop instantly. "Miss me already? You've only been at work for an hour."

"Wanker, course I miss you but that's not why I'm calling," Rose replied with a laugh.

"Not much for wanking anymore, me," John teased, the words sounding impossibly enthralling as his voice caressed the syllables and his northern accent made them sound dark even as she could hear his smile. "You're going to have to find a new insult."

"Whatever," she said, trying not to think of all the very good reasons that he didn't feel the need to masturbate anymore. She was still at work after all and had a long day ahead of her.

"What's up, Rose?"

She fiddled with the hem of her dress, trying to figure out the best way to relate what happened earlier. "Pretty sure my coworkers have picked up on the fact that I'm dating someone."

"Oh? And how did that happen?" He sounded amused. Neither of them had any objections to people knowing about their relationship but they hadn't been advertising it either. Rose felt like it was a big step to consider telling her friends about John.

"Umm, they noticed that I'm actually awake most of the time when I get to the office an-"

"Well I do an excellent job of waking you up," he interrupted, voice intentionally low and dark this time.

Rose fought back a shiver but kept on talking. "And Amy noticed that I've been wearing dresses a lot over the past couple weeks."

There was a beat of silence on the other end of the line. "I noticed that too but didn't think it was odd. Why would that make her think you were seeing someone?"

Rose scoffed. "She thinks I'm dressing up for someone, trying to impress them."

"I'll have you know that I've been very impressed."

"You're hopeless," Rose said, shaking her head as a huge smile stole over her face.

"So you keep saying. But out of curiosity, why have you been wearing dresses? Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. You look gorgeous in them and they're easy to get you out of but…"

"But they're not my usual style," Rose finished. She should've known John was enjoying the easy access provided by her wearing dresses. She'd been benefitting from it for the past week and a half after all.

"Exactly."

"I had to start picking out simpler outfits because every time I slept over at yours I'd forget part of my outfit," Rose finally admitted. "Dresses are only one piece so I'm less likely to leave an essential piece back at my flat where I don't have time to go get it before work."

John chuckled. "You know you could just keep some of your wardrobe here so you don't have that problem. I can clear out some closet space and a drawer." He paused, realizing she hadn't said anything. "If you want."

"Oh, I want. I'm just a bit in shock but I definitely want. I'll clear out some space at my place too since we end up there sometimes too."

"This phone call went in an completely unexpected direction," John said brightly.

"Good though, yeah?"

"Fantastic," he agreed. "We'll talk more about the logistics when you come over tonight."

"My place tonight, remember?" Rose corrected.

"Bugger, you're right. I'll meet you there around seven and bring some of that wine we had the other night. Picked up another bottle."

"Brilliant. I'll see you tonight then."

"Tonight," he confirmed.

Rose was about to ring off when he interrupted. "And Rose? You might as well tell your friends if we're already going to be sharing closet space."

She laughed. "If they pester me for details and make me late getting home, just remember that it's your fault."

"Noted," he said dryly. "See you later, love."

They both hung up and Rose headed back to her desk.

"Been gone a while," Amy commented. "Anything wrong?"

Rose started messing with her computer, pretending to be uninterested in the conversation and doing her best to suppress a smile. "No, just needed to talk to my boyfriend for a few minutes."

There was a brief second of silence as the women tried to comprehend the bomb Rose had just dropped before they all started talking over each other, asking Rose a million questions. She just laughed and started answering as many as she could.

Seems she'd been very right when she told Donna that it seemed like it was going to be a good day.


End file.
